


resurrection with strings attached

by Kantkissneverclean



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Light Angst, but like she suffers too, i really wanted to share what i came up with last night, kara LIVES, so like charater death but like only for a bit, this is a half baked idea that needs to be fleshed out more but, this is m take on what shoul happen during rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantkissneverclean/pseuds/Kantkissneverclean
Summary: Kara does the self sacrificing thing after confessing to Lena that she loves her. Kara is dead for a few days but ~grass~ and sun heal her but she wakes up differentthe end is cute and Lena and Alex become friends
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	resurrection with strings attached

**Author's Note:**

> i had a thought last night and wrote this its not completely fleshed out tho anyway this is my take on how Kara tells Lena she loves her before self-sacrificing against leviathan (btw Kara dies for like a few days but will live) i might go back and flesh this out and edit it later if i feel up to it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

okay but like imagine Kara and Lena arguing over something before the big battle and its getting headed and Lena is like “why are you doing this???”

And Kara is like “BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU.”

And Lena is SHOOK and is like “the what???”  
But before they can talk more about it Kara has to go and fight Rama Kahn and others. But before the fighting starts Kara goes up to dream and hands her a piece of paper that has ‘Lena’ written on the top and say

“Nia, can you please give this to Lena if I don't make it?”  
Nia “what?? No! You're going to make you have too!”  
Kara “please Nia. Please do this for me.”  
Nia “kara,”  
“Nia,” and looks at her with pleading eyes. Nia takes the paper and unfolds it just a bit and sees Kryptonese writing on it. “She’ll understand.”  
Nia nods her head and tucks the paper into her right boot. 

Kara, Nia, Brainy, J’onn, M’gann, and Alex all fight. While Kelly and Lena are back in the tower helping from there to make sure obsidian doesn’t do shit or whatever. 

And once the defeat the other two people Kara sees an opportunity to distract Rama khan. She gets up close and they fight and he gets the upper hand and stabs Supergirl near her heart with a kryptonite blade and J’onn and M’gann grab him and fly into space so he can’t earth bend anymore. 

Kara collapses and Nia, Brainy and Alex all rush over and see her bleeding out and Lena is yelling in her ear piece telling her to get up or something. Kara coughs up blood and Alex starts to apply pressure and yells at Kara to stay with them. 

Brainy says “oh, this is not good. She has a very slim chance of survival” 

Nia “ what do we do?”

“Brainy fly us to the tower NOW!” Alex yells at Brainy. She then tells Kelly and Lena to help them save Kara. 

Brainy picks up Kara and Alex and flies back to the tower laying Kara on a makeshift gurney which is really just a table with a sheet over it. Brainy then goes back to get Dreamer. 

Alex is still on top of Kara maintaining pressure and yells at Kelly to find scissors and other medical supplies that they keep under the computers just in case.  
As Kelly does that Lena just stares in shock at Kara laying there bleeding out, unconscious. 

“DON'T JUST STAND THERE LUTHOR! HELP!” Alex screams. “In the corner there's a safe the password is 98376256491 open it and bring me everything inside NOW”

Lena does as she's told and goes to open the safe and inside are 10 bags of blood, a scalpel that looks almost green and a few syringes with needles the same color green as the scalpel. 

Lena grabs everything and rushes back over to see Alex ripping the cut super suit off Kara and Kelly wiping some red-orange stuff around Kara's wound. Brainy hands Alex gloves to wear and then scalpel. Brainy then hands gloves to Kelly so she can assist Alex. 

“Do we have anything to see where what was damaged inside of her?” Kelly asks

“Brainy see if there is an ultrasound thing under the table.” Alex says

Brainy does so and finds a small portable one.  
“LENA HERE NOW!” Alex yells

Lena rushes over and deposits the blood, Scalpel and Syringe is on the other table near Kara. 

“ I want you to hold this,” Alex hands the small ultrasound to Lena “move it around slowly so i can see what damage has been done” Lena does so. “Nia, come and put this needle in Kara's arm so we can give her a blood transfusion.” Nia does as told. 

Once J’onn and M’gann have handled Rama Kahn they fly back to help the team. Alex just yells at them to go and get Eliza. Which they do. 

Kelly and Alex work like a well oiled machine. Despite not having done a surgery rotation in years both seem to be doing a good job.  
“She needs a hospital”  
“The DEO med techs would be so helpful right now”  
“Goddamnit”  
“Fuck! She's not healing”  
“She solar flared”  
“Kara you can't die on us now. You still owe me for lunch last week”  
“I swear if she survives I'll buy her pot-stickers for a week!” Says Nia.  
Lena hears it all and says nothing. 

“BRAINY how are we doing?”  
“Not good Alex. Her chance of survival had gone down again.” 

“FUCK she barely has a pulse” Alex yells. They have been going at it for at least 10 minutes but it felt like much longer. “Briany I need you and Nia to go and get me all the plants you can carry” 

They come back with more plants than the tower can hold. J’onn and M’gann hot on their heels with Eliza. Who jumps in to help Alex and Kelly. 

“She's been down for 5 minutes now” Kelly informs Eliza as Alex is performing CPR. 

Lena looks on in disbelief and feels like she's going to faint. J’onn senses this and tells Lena he can take over. Lena nods her thanks and steps back still in a daze. 

Nia sees this and asks M’gann to take her holding the bag of blood. 

Lena walks out of the door into another room away from all of the action and Nia follows. 

Nia and Lena just stand there in the room for a bit, no one talking. Then Lena leans against the wall and slides down hyperventilating. Nia rushes over and tries to help her. 

“She's. dead. She's. dead. fuck. Im. so. stupid.” Lena says. 

“Hey your not stupid Lena. No one could have stopped Kara from doing what she was already planning to do. She felt and knew it was the only way to stop them.” 

“I helped. I helped _Lex_ ,” Lena says with venom in her voice. “I helped him manipulate and deceive and kill Supergirl” Lena looks up and Nia with tease streaming down her face. “ _I_ , did that.” Lena looks towards the room the both just left. 

“Lena,” Nia said sadly knowing what Lena said wasn't true. 

“And you know the worst part Nia? She said she loves me. Me! Of all people Supergirl, Kara Danvers or whatever her name is loves _me_ , Or loved me now i guess.” Lena breaths in deep and pauses for a moment. “Im so stupid. I can't believe i didn’t see it before.” 

Nia just looks at Lena with a soft expression on her face waiting for Lena to continue. When she doesn't, Nia says “what didn’t you see?” 

“That i loved, love her too.” Lena begins to cry harder. 

Nia wants to reach out and comfort Lena “I'm going to hug you now, okay”

Lena nods her head and Nia comes closer and holds Lena to her chest and she cries. The commotion in the other room is drowned out by Lena's cries. Neither of them here Alex yells and cures Kara for sacrificing herself. 

Nia goes still and sees a vision of the super friends laying a casket in the ground. There's a sign that says “Midvale Cemetery”. Winn, Barry and Iris, Kate Kane, and a few other super hero friends are there too. But Lena doesn’t seem to be there. Alex and Eliza throw some dirt in the ground. 

When Nia wakes Lena’s breathing has returned to a normal pace. “There’s something she wanted you to have.” Nia pulls out the letter Kara gave her from her boot. “She said to give this to you if she didn't make it and that you would understand.” 

Lena leans back and looks up at Nia and then at the letter in her hand that says her name in Kara's handwriting. Lena thinks it looks beautiful. “Why?” 

“I don't know. Kara made me promise to give it to you.” Nia handed Lena the letter. 

Lena took the letter and opened it “its in Kryptonese”

“Yeah, it is. I didn’t know that she knew you could read it.”

“Yeah, I can read a bit. Um, Lex, he would write in Kryptonese and that's how I learned it.” Lena says a little shyly. 

“So what does it say?” Nia asks

“It says,

Lena my friend, my love. You are the best person I know and I was wrong for saying and thinking otherwise. There was a lot of bad blood between us but I hope that we can work through it together because I never want to spend a day without you in it. Thank you for everything you have done for my friends and for me. I see that you are starting to understand why I hid my secret from you for so long. I'm still sorry about that but please know I did it to protect you like you did when you were working with Lex. If you're reading this it means I'm dead. But i know how to fix that. I need a favor from you Lena.  
Please take my body to the fortress with J’onns help as soon as you can. Lay me on the pillar of the sun. Gather all the plants you can and lay them around me then leave. J’onn and M’gann can stay but you and Alex cant. No humans can. It won't be safe when it happens. Please do this for me Lena. I promise to come back to you and my family in one piece.”

Once Lena finishes reading it she looks up Nia. They both rush out the door to tell the others. 

“ALEX WE CAN SAVE HER” Lena yells  
“You're too late. She's gone.” Alex is crying in Eliza's arms. 

Lena looks at the room and it's chaotic. There’s blood everywhere there’s towels and gauze literally all over the floor. What she would guess are all of the empty blood bags. All of the medical equipment on the floor. The Supergirl suit hangs off Kara's arms and blood is still coming out of her wound.

“I know how we can save her.” Lena says firmly. “We need to take her to the fortress and gather enough plants to lay around her. I'll need J’onns help to get her on the sun pillar. She said it would work.”

“Who said?” Alex asks.  
“Kara,” Lena responds, meeting Alex's eye.  
“what do you mean Kara said?”  
“She wrote a letter before the battle”  
“Give it here,” Alex walks over and waits for Lena to hand over the letter

Nia looks on and says “it's meant for Lena not you Alex. Kara made me promise that Lena would get it. She said Lena would understand.”

“Can I see it at lease?” Alex looks from Lena to Nia and back to Lena again. 

“Here,” Lena handed over the letter to Alex.  
Alex looks at it and says “it's in Kryptonese. You can read this?”

“Yes. I learned it from L-“  
“The library!” Nia interjects.  
“The library? I'm sure that they have Kryptonese writings just lying around.” Alex says skeptically. She looks at the letter again. “Well, i can't read it.” Alex hands the note back to Lena. 

Anyway they do as the note says J’onn takes Kara's body to the fortress of solitude and they lay a bunch of flowers around her. Kara's wound is sowed up and has gauze over it to slow the bleeding. She's cleaned of any blood and dirt. She's dressed in a simple loose blue shirt and maroon pants. Lena, Alex, and Eliza arrange the flowers around Kara. After that's done J’onn takes the first watch and preys at the head of the pillar closest to Kara's head.  
They wait and wait and wait for what feels like forever but it’s really about 8 days. J’onn, M’gann and Brainy all take turns watching over Kara's body. 

After almost 192 hours of laying in the sun, according to Lena’s count, Kara's finger moves. a grumble noise wakes J’onn from prayer. 

Kara sits up and J’onn starts crying.

“Hey! It's okay, I'm alive!”  
“ you scared us more than we would have like Kara,”  
“I'm sorry about that J’onn” Kara looks down and tries to swing her feet off the pillar. “I'm glad Lena got my note”

J'onn takes Cara back to her apartment where Alex has been for the past week and when they arrive they see Alex and Lena talking and laughing over something and when they spot Kara they run over and hug her very tight. 

All three girls start crying.  
“I will go get Eliza, she will be happy to know your alive and wake,”  
J’onn flies out of the apartment to get her 

All of the friends give Kara a hard time for what she did but they understand and are grateful for her.  
The news thinks Supergirl is dead. They had a fake funeral for Supergirl and they are getting a statute made in her honor.  
Alex and Lena have made nice with each other and are somewhat friendly now having bonded over their love for Kara. 

After Kara rest for a bit and eats a bunch of pot-stickers. Lena heads home and Alex sleeps on the couch. The sisters talk and Alex says Kara cant do anything like that again 

They cry and hug.  
“I don't have my powers Alex, and i don't think ill get them back this time”

In the morning Alex Lena and Kara all go to L Corp. along with Eliza to run some tests on Kara and see if she really did lose her powers for good. 

The tests are unsure. The women ask Brainy and he says he doesn’t know. There's a 50/50 chance they could come back but he isn’t sure when that could be. 

Anyway after all of that Lena and Kara finally talk  
Lena tells Kara she loves her too and that if Kara ever sacrifices herself like that again she will kill Kara herself. They both laugh at that. 

They go out on a date and it goes very well. A month later news about their romance spreads like wildfire on the news. Lena is the happiest she's ever been and so is Kara. Despite not having her powers any more she still helps people by volunteering anywhere she can. She gets used to not having powers. When the team fights a bad guy she helps out in other ways like finally flexing her science brain. Her and Lena bond over that too. 

It isn’t until almost a year later something magical happens. It's a simple night in with Kara and Lena who are hosting game night for the super fam when Lena asks Kara to step out side on the balcony with her while the rest of the people are busy playing some game inside

Lena and Kara talk about and Lena starts rambling about how much it means to her that Kara has shared her world with her, how much she loves Kara, and how she can even picture a family with Kara. 

“I love you so much Kara, after everything we’ve been through I can’t believe you still love me and I love you. It feels like every day my love for you grows.” Lena looks up into Kara's eyes and then looks back down and pulls out a silver bracelet with small engravings on the inside. “I don't care if you never get your powers back because that's not the reason I fell for you in the first place. I fell in love with your big heart and your even bigger stomach,” Lena chuckles,”I love you for you Kara Zor-El,” She looks up back at Kara and says in broken Kryptonian “marry me?” 

Kara is speechless for a second but nods her head rapidly. “YES!! Yes i will marry you!!” Kara almost yells. Tears are streaming down her face.  
Lena slips the bracelet on Kara's left arm and kisses her. They kiss for a bit and Lena feels a distinct feeling like she’s floating. Kara feels the same and pulls back to say so when she looks down. She screams a happy scream which causes Lena and Kara to fall a few feet back to earth and for everyone to stare at them.  
“Kara did you just float?”  
“ i think so? Let me try again” Kara tried again and sure enough she hovers 3 feet of the ground.  
Nia yells “POWERS. SHE'S GOT POWERS BACK”  
Kara is so giddy at her engagement and floating again that she grabs Lena and does a quick lap around the city before landing back down to kiss Lena again.  
Everyone is happy for them, especially Alex.  
Kara is grateful to have her powers back again and to have the love of her life standing next to her. 

If the news is shocked about a flying person over the city that night just wait until tomorrow when they see Supergirl again.


End file.
